


Will You Marry Me?

by mango22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had planned out this super romantic, extravagant proposal for his girlfriend only to have it ruined when she unexpectedly proposes to him first. (Merlin x Morgana) Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this story came from the tumblr prompt "i planned out this super romantic, over the top, extravagant proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to the whole proposing thing" :)

Merlin had planned everything to a tee. At seven tomorrow, he would take Morgana out for dinner to the restaurant where they had their first date. After eating he would surprise her with the hot air balloon ride, and tell her how when they're together, he feels like he's on top of the world. They would land near Lake Avalon, their favorite hideaway spot, where Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Leon would be waiting with their instruments ready, and he would start singing "I Think I Wanna Marry You" by Bruno Mars. While he sang the night sky above them would erupt with purple and golden fireworks, spelling out the words, "Will you marry me Morgana?"

Yes, everything was going to be perfect. Merlin could hardly contain himself as he made his way to her apartment. It was Friday night and she wanted to watch Netflix together (for once he was allowed to pick the movie).

There was a light bounce in his step as he walked up the stairs. Knocking on her door, he stood waiting with a big smile on his face. When she opened though, his breath hitched and jaw hit the floor.

Dressed in her red, low cut sweater and tight black pants, with her long, loose curls framing her beaming face, she looked particularly beautiful; then again she always did so that wasn't the reason he was gaping. No, his mouth was currently hanging open because there were small heart shaped candles scattered all over her apartment, casting an amber glow and filling the air with a heady, citrus scent.

He inhaled deeply as the love of his life went down on one knee in front of him and grinned from ear to ear. "Told you I could be romantic," Morgana smirked as she pulled out a silver ring from her pocket.

"Merlin, will you marry me?" she said and looked up at him with her gorgeous green eyes, expecting to see him nodding enthusiastically. Instead of that joyful reaction, she was greeted with the sight of Merlin's watery eyes and pouty bottom lip. Which was quite unsurprising, since Morgana knew the chances of her sappy boyfriend crying was very high too, but they did not look like tears of joy. For the first time she felt a prickle of doubt. Had she somehow misread all those obvious signs?

Morgana stood up gingerly and cupped his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He pulled her into a crushing hug, nose buried in her hair. "Nothing, I'm just very touched and totally caught off guard. But yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

She led Merlin inside once he let her go, and then said, "After five years, you still think I can't tell when you're not telling the truth? I thought we'd established it long ago that you're horrible at lying and keeping secrets Merlin. Go on, tell me what's really bothering you?"

Toying with one of the candles he answered, "Well it seems I did too fantastic a job at keeping a lid on things this time. I was going to propose to you first. I had the perfect evening planned out. There were hot air balloons and singing men and fireworks involved! You would've loved it." he finished dejectedly.

For a while she stood there with unblinking eyes, surprised and momentarily stumped. Then she laughed softly and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him snugly against her body.

"Aww Merlin, this is why you looked so upset? You almost scared me there for a second. It wouldn't have mattered to me if you had casually proposed over breakfast this morning, but the fact that you went through so much trouble to make it so personal just to see me happy...I'm sorry I ruined your plans." Morgana murmured in a sheepish tone that was so unlike her.

His hands tightened on her waist as he shook his head. "Oh please, hardly ruined. And I must say I'm impressed by all this." he gestured around the room.

"Nothing compared to your dazzling fireworks I'm sure."

He grinned mischievously as his fingers slid under her sweater to brush her bare skin. "No, I don't think there's any sight more dazzling than you down on one knee holding a ring in your hand, wearing this sinful red sweater and giving me a delicious view of-"

Before he could finish his sentence she brought her lips down on his impatiently, having had enough of his talking and lazy strokes on her stomach. Merlin smiled against her mouth and deepened the kiss as he hoisted her up and she twined her legs around his hips. He carried her to the bedroom, careful to avoid stepping on the tiny candles, and landed on top of Morgana once he dropped her down on the mattress.

"Morgana Ambrosias, sounds nice doesn't it?"

"I think Merlin Pendragon sounds even better." she replied with a wink.

He laughed and captured her lips once more, sinking into that wonderful feeling of her body trembling beneath his own.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next night, she shouted "YES" at the top of her lungs over the exploding sound of the fireworks. Merlin stood with his arms wrapped tightly around her, and watched her delighted face as she looked up and saw her name light up the sky in resplendent colors.

**XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
